


Sur le fil

by malurette



Series: Autres mondes [8]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Ishbal | Ishval, Knifeplay, One Shot, UST, unequal pairing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martel, Havoc, les lames et le désir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sur le fil

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [La vie du Devil's Nest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239143) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Sur le fil  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, plutôt 1er anime  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Jean Havoc/Martel  
>  **Genre :** UST  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** « avec des accessoires » pour 7_couples  
>  **Avertissement :** un peu de _knife-play_ ~~mais pas autant que j'aurais voulu pour le thème~~  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** guerre d'Ishval, TWT/AR  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 800

La belle Martel est une instructrice appréciée des cadets. Comme plusieurs de ses camarades Jean Havoc n'est pas en reste là-dessus. Il n'est qu'un élève parmi tant d'autres, mais il est un élève prometteur. Qu'est-ce qui le fait sortir du lot, pas grand' chose. Des résultats pratiques un tout petit peu au-dessus de la moyenne, malheureusement annulés par des résultats théoriques au contraire un petit peu en-dessous, et puis il est un peu grande gueule. C'est un mécanisme de défense ; pas une si bonne idée d'ailleurs : à certains ça donne encore plus envie de l'écraser, mais au moins il ne se laisse pas faire pour autant.

Et ça, sans qu'il s'en doute, ça attire l'attention de Martel. Il n'y croirait pas si on lui disait : parce que Martel attire l'attention de tous les élèves, et pourquoi ça serait réciproque ? Son travail est de tous les instruire, sans favoritisme. Et puis il y a des limites à ce qu'ils peuvent tenter pour se faire remarquer d'elle et ce qu'ils peuvent oser faire savoir de leurs intentions. (Ou plutôt, de leurs rêves impossibles.)  
Ils peuvent être dégueulasses avec les filles à leur niveau, et leurs supérieurs le sont aussi avec elles, mais eux ne peuvent pas mal se comporter envers leurs supérieures. Ça ne se fait pas.  
Même s'ils sont censés la considérer comme leur supérieur, comme un soldat, il la voit toujours comme une femme, et quelle femme ! sous son uniforme.

Il l'admire. Il a envie d'elle, c'est vrai. Quand elle leur montre n'importe quoi de technique il la regarde faire comme hypnotisé. Oui, en plus de tout ce qu'il apprend, il la considère elle comme une personne et il a envie de briller à ses yeux, mais il sait que ça ne pourra jamais aller plus loin. Mais au moins il peut se concentrer sur la partie « exercice » et être un bon élève, ça sera déjà ça !  
Il joue avec l'idée un soir de lui montrer de quoi il est capable en exercice de furtivité, et de se glisser dans sa tente. Juste pour lui montrer qu'il peut, sans rien faire ensuite, ou juste le bravache mais un tout p'tit peu. Et puis il s'obligé à renoncer : soyons sérieux. Ça ne pourra rien donner de bon.

En pratique de l'arme blanche en revanche, il se voit offrir une nouvelle chance.  
« On vous a donné des armes à feu, leur annonce-t-elle. Tout ça est bel et bon mais ne suffira pas toujours. Si quelqu'un vous rampe dessus, si vous devez ramper sur quelqu'un, la portée n'ira pas. Vous devez maîtriser le combat à mains nues et la lame. »  
Pour ça, il va lui falloir deux exemples : une allonge courte et une longue.  
Jean a la chance d'être choisi pour la démonstration. Vive sa grande taille ! On croirait que ça lui donne un avantage, mais comme Martel est plus expérimentée, plus souple, plus rapide, c'est elle qui mène le jeu. Bien évidemment : l'élève ne battra jamais le maître dès le premier essai. Enfin, pas lui en tout cas : il est loin d'être un prodige.

Mais au cours de ce combat, il se sent prêt à tout. Ils se battent avec de vraies armes, quoique pas aussi aiguisées qu'elles devraient être, et l'instructrice saura n'être ni blessée ni blesser son cobaye. N'empêche qu'il prend ça très à cœur : esquiver la lame et chercher à planter la sienne... Cette idée lui donne des suées : fourrer sa lame dans le corps Martel ? Il craint et désire celle qu'elle tient. Il a même envie de la sentir sur sa peau. Il ne réalise pas ce que serait vraiment la blessure si ça arrivait. Il imagine le contact mais pas la douleur, comme si ça concernait la chair d'un autre.

Il finit effectivement éraflé. Et moqué :  
« Tu es censé esquiver mieux que ça ! j'y suis allée léger ; en vrai combat tu serais mort. »  
Il le sait bien : il est censé faire abstraction de l'apparence de l'ennemi. Il n'est pas censé le désirer !  
Il reçoit ensuite un peu d'encouragement quand même :  
« Mais c'était un bon début. »

Envoyé se faire panser à l'infirmerie, il a droit à quelques heures de repos. L'estafilade ne l'empêchera pas de reprendre l'entraînement mais il ne doit pas pas forcer dessus dans l'immédiat s'il veut éviter qu'elle ne se rouvre.  
Une fois laissé seul, planqué sous les draps, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de profiter sa solitude forcée. Vraiment, l'estafilade n'est rien : il est en pleine forme, en pleine santé, débordant de vie : un peu trop même. Se sentant à peine coupable, et restant le plus discret possible, il se touche, rêvant à ce moment où ils ont dansé ensemble. Elle, lui, les lames et le désir.


End file.
